Marauders' Game
by BecauseImClever12
Summary: Teresa Walsh has been chosen to be sent back in time to the Marauders' era to set things right. Not only that but she must forget everything about her first life and start all over. Will she succeed and save the lives of her loved ones? Or will she fail and live through their deaths all over again? There is only one way to find out!


**Hello Everyone! I am so excited to finally post my FIRST fanfiction! *insert obnoxiously happy squeal here* I have had this in my documents for a long time and have finally gotten to posting it and I am actually pretty happy with the outcome. I hope you all enjoy reading my story as much as I did writing it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: the Decision

I hear the sound of war cries not far from my hiding spot. Now you're probably thinking _'Hiding spot? Why don't you get your cowardly behind out there and fight with some dignity?' _and I don't blame you, I want to go out and fight but I can't risk being seen by a Deatheater. You see I'm on a secret mission that Dumbledore assigned to me before he died. Now I'm part of what you call the Manipulators Cult. Sounds cryptic right? Well what we are is a small group of preselected people who go forwards or backwards in time with a specific mission to divert a potential or a real genocide or serious turmoil. Yes, I know the whole Snape's a good guy spiel and that's part of my mission, bring two completely different worlds together and expect them to make friends… with each other, when before they were sworn enemies. You guessed it; I have to make Severus Snape and Sirius Black friends. Might as well ask me to hit the Whomping Willow and pray it doesn't smash me into the ground; might be less painful. But that's not all, I also have to try to save Lilly and James Potter from Voldemort, if that's even possible.

Right now I am deciding if I am willing to give up everything I have to save Hogwarts. Many would say _"You have to think about this?! SAVE HOGWARTS!"_ I know I would be saving lives, but I had nothing before and now I have friends and a great boyfriend that love me, and a sense of security with them. How scary must it be to lose that? But I have made up my mind and decided I must do this, it is my duty.

I start to get up and shuffle my feet when I hear the distinct cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was close. Very close. I knew that she would kill me without a second thought, so I quickly assessed my options and decided that the element of surprise was my only edge, so I crouched down in a corner and lie in wait as I hear the clicking of Bellatrix's heels on the stone floor.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are" she cooed "If you show yourself now, I will be merciful, and grant you and _almost_ painless death." Then something caught her eye and I almost gasped aloud before I stopped myself.

_'I can't_ _believe I was so stupid!'_ I thought as Bellatrix picked up my Time Turner and started twirling it in her fingers, being careful not to turn the hourglass. Phew, at least she doesn't want to go anywhere in time. Bellatrix pocketed the Time Turner and said

"Well, I think I should keep this, I mean goes perfectly with my dress." which was a long black corset dress that was stained with blood.

'_Now_!' I thought and I willed my legs to spring up and jump on Lestrange's back and we both tumbled to the ground. Before she could react, my arm had already cocked back and come forward when it made contact with Bellatrix's face. I established another blow to her jaw, just for good measure before I snatched the Time Turner and said

"That is mine, thank you very much." before I stormed out of the boathouse. I was making my way up the grounds when I got my first real look at the ongoing war. There was spells flying and carnage everywhere. From what I could see there were also giants, huge spiders, and stone soldiers also fighting. My beloved school was half destroyed and I glanced over just in time to see another section of the school go up in flames.

_'I do hope the gang is alright.'_ I think before I start sprinting up to the Great Hall.

Inside there are rows upon rows of stretchers with dead or injured people on them, this sight only fueling my determination to do my job. I could see the Weasleys, with their trademark flaming red hair now dulled and matted with dust and dirt, and the others. I did a quick head count and realized we were missing one person. I thought a little and then gasped; Ginny, she wasn't there. I tried not to, but I could only think the worst happened to her. I walked up to the gang who looked to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey guys," I proclaim in the cheeriest mood I can muster. "I have made my choice; I am going to do this." Every one hustled over to me and we start hugging and I hear a lot of "Good luck, Tess" "We'll miss you" and a joking "What, yes she's going!" from a certain Fred and George that was followed by a scolding, courtesy of Molly Weasley. Oh, I'm going to miss there sense of humor.

Suddenly, Hermione bursts through the crowd and flings her arms around me. "Oh, Tess, I can't believe you're leaving! I'll go with you; I know how to use a Time Turner." Hermione cried.

"Sorry Hermione, but I have to fight my own battle this time; otherwise I'd take all of you with me." Next Harry and Ron came through. We stood there staring at each other awkwardly until both of them rushed over into my outstretched arms and held me close.

"Even though we might not remember you, you will always have a place in our hearts, Tess." Harry began.

"And if you ever do come back, you know where to find us." Ron finished.

"Really, are you trying to guilt me into not going?" I replied.

Upon hearing this, the twins' heads popped up and George said "Aw, fiddlesticks, I really thought our plan would work." I pulled them both into a tight hug and managed to get out "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We know." They both chimed "But maybe you can send us a 1971 Hogwarts toilet seat." Fred suggested (LONG story). I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you most." I cry into his shoulder as Fred softly strokes my hair.

"I wish I could go with you." Fred whispers "I can't bear the thought of you falling in love with someone else."

"There is no one else I would fall for Fred, only you." I declared.

Yes, Fred Weasley is my boyfriend. Laugh all you want, but under all the pranks and mischief there is a sweet and caring person, if you dig down deep enough. Which took a really long time and I was one of his best friends for 5 whole years. Most people can't stand him for more than 5 minutes, besides George of course.

I finally let go and started walking towards the others to say my final goodbyes when I feel the air exploding. I am hurled forward by a blast and then bombarded with pieces of rubble of all sizes, and I can feel a piece of hard stone hit my calf and then hear a sharp snap that sends an immense pain running up and down my whole leg. I hit the hard stone ground that sends another wave of pain through my leg. I gingerly sit up and glance over at my mangled leg and nearly gag at the sight. My calf was bloody and you could see it bent at an angle it definitely shouldn't be at. Having taken a couple classes if muggle first aid, I made a poorly constructed splint that did the job I needed it to until I could get my leg properly fixed. I stood up and took cautious and very wobbly first steps.

I looked around and saw all my friends standing around a high pile of rubble looking very somber and tear stained and Percy was shouting "No, no, no, Fred, no." I started running over to them but was stopped by pain running through my leg. I slowed down and hobbled as fast as I could over to the group. I pushed my way through to see Fred lying on the ground lifeless with a sobbing Percy kneeing next to him clutching his hand.

"Fred, no." was all I could utter before crashing to the ground next to Percy and start weeping bitterly. My tears fell freely on to Fred's face as I ran my fingers through his hair while grasping his other hand.

"No, you can't be dead; you cannot die on me Fred Weasley." I order, but no response comes. I feel as great sense of despair wash through me and I sob into Fred's pale hand.

I feel a reassuring hand on my back but pay no heed to it and keep on crying. Then feel a small tug on my shoulder but I just shake it off. Next I feel multiple hands grab my shoulders and try to pull me back but I am still strong enough to shake them off. Two arms wrap around me and start pulling me back. "Harry, let go of me now." I warn. I know its Harry because he is the only one stronger than me, because he went looking for horcruxes, and ran away from Deatheaters, while I helped Neville restart Dumbledore's Army by helping everyone with physical training.

"Harry James Potter, you let go of me now or I will curse your hands off." When he didn't let go, I fumbled around for my wand and then pointed it at his hands and think

_'Relishio'_. Harry immediately let go of me and then came around to face me.

"Tess, I know you're sad and mourning, but we, more importantly you, have a job to do." He said his voice soft and full of compassion. I let out one last tear before I take Harry's outstretched hand to stand up.

"You're right; I do have a job to do." I say with a new found determination. I was going to do this, especially if it meant saving Fred's life.

Just now I see Ginny running up to us casting spells behind her with an oppressor shooting spells right back. Well, at least Ginny was alive even if she was caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. As the two got closer I gasped to see Bellatrix fighting Ginny and looking like she barely broke a sweat. As Ginny was giving the fight her all Bellatrix easily blocked her spells and while casting some of her own, she turned to me and said

"Oh, Tess darling, how nice of you to drop in and pay me a visit earlier." I glanced at the side of her face and saw a purple tint was present.

"Oh, it was no biggie; I just wanted to make sure you look your best for the battle." I smile and turn to George "Doesn't she look better?" I ask. Bellatrix growled and then launched a spell at me that I easily deflected and sent one straight back before Bellatrix returned her attention back to Ginny. Ginny was watching our conversation and barely had enough time to deflect an oncoming Killing Curse when Molly Weasley stepped in.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH." She growled before sending spells Bellatrix's way.

The two had a back and forth duel until Molly sent a perfectly timed lethal curse that made Bellatrix's heart stop before she toppled to the ground lifeless. I turned around just in time to see Voldemort let out a furious scream and Harry cast a Shielding Spell over him and Mrs. Wealsey.

"GO!" Harry shouted over his shoulder to me.

I started running as fast as my wounded leg could carry me before I stumbled and rolled to the ground only worsening my leg. I managed to get up and slowly stagger to the stairs before my leg completely gave out and crumpled underneath me. _'Might as well do it here'_ I think as I pull out my Time Turner and start spinning the hourglass.

'One, Two, Three, Four, Five….'

**Soooooo... What do you think? I hope you voice your opinions in a review, and criticism is welcome. I always want to make my writing better, not just for me, but for you readers too. I want to thank my friend _greenpinapple_, who writes awesome Artemis Fowl fanfics B.T.W, for giving me a reason to post this chapter, I would have never done so if I hadn't had such a good editor and friend, and I hope you like the next chapters to come! **

**But now I must go, Luna called and she wants to go catch some Nargles with me,**

_**~BecauseImClever12**_

_**P.S **_**Rember to Review! :P**

**Oh, I almost forgot: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **


End file.
